Sisters Will fight
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo and Dash clash in a showdown for sisterly domination. Neither will come out unscathed as the filly brings in backup.


/-/  
/ chapter 1/ Story: Sisters will fight/ by Matt11/-/

Scootaloo bit down on her lip, Dash's chuckles weedling across her fur in prickly goose bumps as the rage slowly built in her chest and radiated out her agitated wings. "KNOCK IT OFF DASH!"

Dash giggled trying to stifle the mirth that came with every tick of the trigger. "HEADSHOT!" the Hoofbox rang out triumphantly, "Humiliation kill!"

"DASH!" Scootaloo glared at her mentor menacingly. "Knock it off I said! I can't even get out of spawn! That's cheating!"

"What? You got a split second to react." Dash shot her best trolling grin. "All you gotta do is not...you know...SUCK!"

Scootaloo twisted the controller in her hooves, but the plastic defiantly held against her rage. Dash's maniacal laughter reached a new pitch just before she caught herself, forcing the mirth down and placed a calming hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder. "Look, Squirt, I'm sorry. I'll give you a chance to play. Watch."

Scoot's soldier spawned, ready for action. She shot Dash an incredulous glare. "Whatever…" The soldier took a step forward.

"HEADSHOT!" Dash rolled off the couch clutching at her stomach, failing to breath as she guffawed so hard the the edges of her vision faded.

The anger in Scootaloo snapped a cord. Her wings shot out, propelling her off the couch and in one fluid motion she punted the Hoofbox across the room. Dash turned just in time to see her precious nightly diversion fly accross the room. Her hoof shot out as she futilely dove to prevent the tragedy happening before her eyes. Panic gripped at her chest as she picked out every minute detail as the Hoofbox sailed through the air, bounced off the wall, ricocheted off a shelf, and slammed into her golden flight trophies.

Her pride shattered to the floor in pieces of ceramic and chunks of plastic. She fell to her knees over the macabre wasteland of shattered accomplishments and dreams. Picking up random pieces, a part of her begged for them to reform, to reshape, but even as reality set in Scootaloo's derision assaulted her ears.

"Hah! Woohoo, I win!" She jumped up with a flutter. "That's how it's done!" She hoofed over at Dash, "that's how you take the bitch down! You just got pwned noob!"

Dash spun around, her muzzle drawn back in snarled rage. "Do you have any idea what you've done you little shit?"

"Yeah, I just 'revenge' plastered your flank all over the wall! Maybe you could play straight if you didn't suck so hard, I just saved the internet from your noob flank by deleting your game!" She glared at Dash, refusing to back down as she shot back a trolling grin of her own, a vengeful gleam in her eyes.

Dash's wings twitched, and in an instant blur she leapt across the room, pinning Scootaloo down. "What is wrong with you! It was a game. You jacked my Hoofbox AND my trophies." She hoofed back at the mess I" can't replace any of that, and that Hoofbox was five months of savings! Are you gonna pay for it?"

"I hear a lot of whining," Scootaloo smirked up at Dash, "but not much of you getting over it…"

Dash's eyes twitched, She's just a little filly, you can't hit a filly. She's Scootaloo… Dash forced back the urge to strangle the little punk where she lay. She took in a deep cleansing breath, letting it out slowly.

-Fwumph- Dash turned, distracted by the sound, just in time to see her wonderbolt uniform burst into flames. The snarl left her muzzle. Fury replaced by calm as she slowly turned back to Scootaloo. A calm that sent chills down the little filly's spine. "You're gonna pay for that…"

A nervous grin spread across Scootaloo's face. "Ehe...now Dash. Come on you kinda deserved that…" She backpedaled across the floor, scooching away a swiftly as she could, ignoring the carpet tearing at her feathers.

A blue hoof slammed down on her tail, halting her retreat. "Where the hell do you think your going!"

"Hey you started it!" Scootaloo shot at her defensively.

"Now I'm going to end it!" Dash lunged at Scootaloo, but was caught by a filly hoof upside her jaw. Adrenaline shot through Scootaloo, empowering her kick enough to knock the sense out of Dash.

Dash shook off the haze, just in time to catch a tv remote to the forehead. "I'm going to kill you squirt!" She eyed the filly from across the couch, darting around the side, only to thwarted by Scootaloo dodging to the opposite side, matching her stride for stride. Infuriated, Dash flipped the couch. Scootaloo sprawled backwards frantically, trying to escape the enraged mare as she once again leapt on her tiny victim.

"Ahhh! Dash, come on! Get off, this isn't fu…" Scootaloo's please were cut off as Dash slugged her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

"You gonna pay for all that? Huh, I doubt it!" Dash's muddled brain struggled to find the words to stab her rage at Scootaloo. "You ungrateful...worthless...grounded CHICKEN!"

Scootaloo glared at Dash, her eyes narrowed over a tight snarl. "Take it back…" She whispered vehemently.

"Oh...did I hurwt da chikwens wittle feewings?" Dash smirked, "who's the noob now?"

Tears welled up in Scootaloo's eyes, her teeth clenched. "Take it back…" She hissed.

"Aw you gonna cry now? You can dish it but can't take it? Guess I win then...bwaakk…" Dash wheedled further, twisting the knife of her taunting as she reveled in her vengeance.

Scootaloo sucked in a slow controlled breath, eyes closed as she fought against Dash wait. "I hate you…" The whisper left her lips without thought as the pain of Dash's words seared through her.

Dash frowned as she diverted her eyes. "Well maybe I don't want to be your sister anymore anyway." She shoved down hard with all her weight as she propelled herself up, using Scootaloo's stomach as a springboard.

Scootaloo doubled over in pain, rolling into a ball. "FINE!" She lept to her hooves and charged Dash, hitting the unsuspecting mare with full force, her skull impacting into Dash's muzzle, slipped past and slammed again into her shoulder. Dash pitched forward, landing on her jaw, flank in the air. Scootaloo bucked hard, slamming her hooves into Dash's flank, sending her flipping over onto the coffee table on her back with a resounding crash as the wood shattered beneath her weight.

Dash, relying on experience from countless crashes, recovered instantly. A hoof shot out, grabble Scootaloo by the forehoof, and with all her strength she hurled Scootaloo across the room. "Get! OUT!"

With a 'fwumph' and a terrified squeal Scootaloo disappeared through the cloudhome wall.

Fluttershy's ears twitched. Her afternoon walk coming to a sudden halt as she glanced over at her companion. "Uhm…it could just be me, but...maybe...do you hear something?"

Twilight shook her head, calking her ears back and forth to pick up any wayward sounds. "Nothing unusual. Is it a specific animal you hear? Or are another type of sound?"

"I don't think it's an animal, though it could..." Fluttershy's dainty brow furled in thought. "Maybe a screech owl, but it's day. That wouldn't be right, at least, no really not right. Can't be, I…"

"I get it, it's ok Fluttershy. Relax."

"No…" Fluttershy whispered, her agitation increasing exponentially. "Something bad is about to happen. I just know it." She dropped into a quivering pile of pony. "Twilight, we should run."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's nothin…" Twi stopped, looking around in confusion. "Do you hear something?"

SMACK! Scootaloo slammed into the back of Twilight's head, sending both ponies bowling over in a mass of chaotic flailing orange and lavender limbs. Twilight groaned, the back of her head throbbing as her limbs twitched back to life to slowly pick herself up. She shook the haze out of her head swiftly, looking around in panic.

Fluttershy rushed past Twilight, sending the confused mare into a spin to land dazed back on the ground. Once again she shook off the haze, the world slowly leveling back out as she picked herself up. "What the hay!?" The reprimand caught in her throat as she took in sight before her.

Fluttershy cradled a sniffling Scootaloo soothingly in her arms. "Shhh, hush now little filly. It's all going to be alright, I have you," She cooed.

"Scootaloo! How many times have I told you not be so reckless?" Twilight jumped to conclusions. "Doubtless you were trying some insane stunt you of course picked up from Dash." She shook her head. "That mare is a terrible role model. You could have really been hurt!" She paused, and continued a little more empathetically as the filly burst into tears. "Oh, uhm...are you hurt?" She trotted over concretely.

"Twilight shame on you!" Fluttershy shielded the filly from Twilight's inquisition. "Of course she's hurt, and she doesn't need you scolding her like that." She petted Scootaloo's mane soothingly. "Hush now sweetie, and tell me everything. I'll take care of you, and make it all better."

Scootaloo sniffled, drawing her hoof across wet nose. "Rainbow Dash…" She sobbed. "Punched me…" The girls balked in shock. "...and stepped on me…" she squeaked through another sob. "...then she threw me through the wall!" She ended in a deafening wail. "She doesn't want to be my sister anymore!"

Dash stared down at the disaster of her game room. Broken bits of trophies and hoofbox lay scattered halfway across the room. The center was occupied by the shattered remnants of her coffee table, half of it still intact leaning at an angle. She sighed, and bent down to pick up her couch. Half of it lifted and bent inwards, the back supports obviously having been snapped in the fight. She let it fall defeatedly at her hooves with a sigh.

"Oh, Celestia, what have I done?" Dash planted her face in her hoof, trying to rub some sense of the situation, through my thick skull. She chided herself mercilessly. "I gotta fix this...somehow."

Just as the solution escaped Dash increasing panic, it presented itself, violently.

Dash's door slammed inward with a cloud muffled 'thwack,' and a wild enraged Fluttershy appeared! "Rainbow DASH!" It used vicious stare attack! "How dare you!" It's super effective!

Dash backpedaled, tripping over her couch into a roll. She swiftly recovered, coming to her hooves, but was too late to dodge Fluttershy as she came snout to snout with the stare. Dash's jaw worked out nonsensical jitters and sounds as she grasped at any means of communication. Her legs quickly turned to jelly as Fluttershy advanced on her, forcing back with a snarl.

"Assaulting a little filly! Dash, shame on you…" Twilight entered the room, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you can't control your temper, then I fail to see how you could possibly be fit to take care of a filly." She stepped further into the room. Fluttershy growled in warning as Dash glanced at Twilight. Taking the hint Dash quickly locked back onto the painful stare.

As Twilight continued her voice grew in vehemency. "No, regardless of how fit you are or not, I am ashamed of you! Dash how could you!" Twilight looked away, pain etched on every feature. "I'm...I...just don't know if I could call you friend anymore…"

Dash's reply died on her lips with a squeak, another warning growl from Fluttershy brooking no argument. Twilight took a deep cleansing breath, trying to contain her anger lest it get away from her. I will set and example for the filly, though I can hardly imagine it would make up for Dash's failures. "Rainbow Dash. From here on out I will care for Scootaloo, and she will live with me. I forbid you to come near her." Try as she might the anger bubbled to the surface one last time. "Celestia help me Dash! If you ever harm her again, I will…I'll...cast a spell that will ground you forever!"

"Twilight I…" Dash cutt off into an 'eep' as Fluttershy snarled.

"Fluttershy, I think it's time we leave." Twilight turned, hoofing at Fluttershy to follow.

As her two friends left through the open door, Dash sat in shock wondering how such a good day could end up like...this.

Scootaloo face planted into the desk. "Can I leave now?"

"What? No of course not," Twilight replied, pulling yet another massive book from the shelf. "We haven't even covered history yet. I see in the note your teacher said you were failing every subject." Twilight shook her head. "Really I wonder, how hard do you have to try at failing all of them Scootaloo?"

"Aww, come on!" Scootaloo bounced her face off the desk a few times. "I'm dying of boredom!"

"Well this will be fun! I promise. This tomb covers the nuances of Celestias rise and claim to power over two thousand years ago." Twilight let out a fangirl squeal. "It even details the inner working of ancient court etiquette." She winked at Scootaloo. "That's not something most ponies learn. You should feel special."

"Kill me…" Bounce...bounce…"Please, just kill me…"

"Oh, stop being melodramatic." Twilight sighed, rubbing a hoof on her temple to combat the growing ache behind her eyes. It's only been a week, I never thought raising a filly would be this taxing. "Ok, short break then…"

Scootaloo cut Twilight off as she lurched out of her seat. "Oh thank Celestia! I can't take it anymore!" She burst out of the door in a flurry of buzzing wings.

Twilight sighed, "if only she showed that much enthusiasm in her studies…" She shook her head as she busied herself with double checking the lesson plan checklist. "Hmmm…"

"Uhm...hello Twilight."

"EEP!" Twilight jumped into the air.

"EEP!" Fluttershy froze, and fell over in catatonic shock.

"Fluttershy! Don't sneak up on me like that, please." Twilight held her chest trying to calm her pounding heart.

"S-s-sorry...I'm such a loudmouth." Fluttershy shivered back to her hooves. "Please, forgive me. I should have knocked, but the door was open, and I just…" She pawed at the carpet. "So sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I should have closed it." Twilight glanced over to the offending door and shut it with her magic. "There, won't happen again. Unless of course Scootaloo never learns to close it." She glanced off to the side with a grumble. "You know, because asking her thirty times in the past week isn't enough to get it through her head I want the door closed after she leaves."

Fluttershy smiled softly. "Not going well?"

Twilight sighed in exasperation, her head sinking low, and her ears falling flat. "I don't know...yes I guess it's not. We just aren't really compatible. All she want to do is sports, play, and search for her cutie mark." She rubbed her leg with a nervous hoof. "I'm failing as a guardian Fluttershy, and I just don't know what to do about it."

"Oh, Twilight...parenting is the hardest thing you could ever do." She smiled softly. "Iv'e raised many children. It just takes patience and understanding. Sometimes you have to parent on their terms."

Twilight tried to imagine using sports and scooter physics to teach math, science, and history. She shot Fluttershy an incredulous glance. "Really don't see that working out well. She already broke my desk, and don't get me started on how many times I caught her hanging from the ceiling!" She shook her head, "I don't even understand how she gets up there!"

"Come on Twilight, it can't be that bad. You two have had to connect on some level…" Fluttershy was cut off by a resounding CRASH!

The library window exploded inwards in a shower of jagged glass. Scootaloo slammed onto the floor of the library, bounced into a roll, skidded across the room, and smashed into a lamp. Twilight peeked out from behind the couch along with Fluttershy.

"What in the name of Cel...Scootaloo!?" Twilight leapt over the couch and ran to the little filly's aid. She tossed the bent and broken lamp to the side.

Scootaloo bounced up onto her hooves. "That! Was! AWESOME!" She jittered in excitement. "Did you see me!? Did you see it!? I totally slammed through that window, and was like 'WHAM!' and then like 'ROLL!' and was all 'SLAM!' Oh sorry bout the lamp, but wow, you saw that right?!"

"Scootaloo! That was dangerous, and you broke my window." She glanced over at the lamp. "The lamps seen better days too. Hay! What were you thinking, you can't just break my things!"

"Phhttt…" Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "Dash would have totally thought that was gnarly, but you're just an egghead. So, of course you wouldn't understand."

Twilight bit her tongue, counting in her head to calm her anger. She took in a deep breath, calm down Twilight, she's just a little filly.

"Blood!" Fluttershy squeaked from across the room in horror. Panic written all over her face as she stared at her hoof in horror. "I'm bleeding! Twilight, help!"

Twilight rushed over. "Oh my gosh! I have a first aid kit. Oh, Celestia, quick put pressure on it!"

"Twilight, oh, it's soo much blood. It hurts!" Fluttershy squeaked through crys of pain.

Scootaloo trotted over. "Its just a scratch…" She deadpanned. "That thing? Really?" She snickered. "You can't be serious!" She guffawed, doubling over as mirth overtook her. "Iv'e had worse cuts than that walking to school!"

"Scootaloo!" Twilight chided the filly, putting out a hoof to stop her from rolling around on the floor.

"Oh Fluttershy! I knew you were a coward, but wow, I didn't know you're the biggest pansy ever!" Scootaloo guffawed mercilessly.

Fluttershy wavered under the cruel filly onslaught. "That's...that's really not nice at all Scootaloo. I...that hurt my feelings…" Fluttershy sniffled.

"Crybaby…" Scootaloo looked away with a huff. "Neither of you is any fun at all. At least Dash had the flank to fight back!"

Twilight stepped up, her lip curled up in anger. "You wan't me to fight back? Fine! I'm taking your scooter away! You're grounded!"

"What! You can't do that! That's MY scooter!"

"I am your guardian now and you don't have a choice in the matter. Now apologize to Fluttershy."

"NO!"

"Now, Scootaloo." Twilight crossed her forelegs, and sat back on her haunches stubbornly.

"Give me back my scooter and I'll think about it." Scootaloo huffed back at Twilight in indignant rage.

"Don't be ridiculous, you will apologize right now, and you aren't getting that scooter back until you can prove you've learned your lesson." Twilight was proud of her parenting resolve, confident that the solution would soon bear fruit.

Scootaloo glared back defiantly. "I hate you," She whispered vehemently.

The confidence shattered in Twilight, her ears falling flat. Fluttershy jumped in, "Scootaloo no! Don't ever say such a horrible thing." Twilight melted into Fluttershy's hug as she wrapped around her gently.

Scootaloo shook her head feeling triumphant yet completely put off by the weakness of her opponents. "Whatever, see you Flutterbitch…" Scootaloo spun around, her tail flicking at the two mares derisively. She came snout to snout with Dash.

Dash's calm glare kept Scootaloo's eyes locked dead on. Her voice was smooth and confident. "Soo uh...you two havin a bit of filly troubles?"

Twilight glared over at Dash. "Well I don't like how you take care of her, but I honestly can't see how you haven't strangled her yet!"

Scootaloo glared at Dash. "Oh hi rainbow crash, haven't forgotten have you? Twilight's going to ground you if you touch me...or have you forgotten?"

Dash glanced over at Twilight, who seemed to be struggling with an inner demon at the moment, indecision etched all over her face. One of the bookshelves creaked, drawing everyponies attention. Twilight looked up just in time to catch a plummeting scooter to the face. With a painful screech she was swiftly buried under a mountain of books and broken bits of shelving.

Scootaloo looked back, sensing that the situation had gone dangerously too far. Dash slammed a hoof down on her tail, preventing the fleeing filly from reaching the door.

Fluttershy lifted a book, peered into the mound, and quickly recoiled. She replaced the book, and glanced nervously at Dash. "Uhm, perhaps you should handle Scootaloo for now Rainbow Dash...uh...you may be saving her life…" Furious grumbles of agreement emanated from the pile of books.

Dash clopped Scootaloo on the head with a hoof. "Apologize…" She deadpanned.

"Make me..." Scootaloo mumbled.

"I could leave you here, I'd sure hate to break up all the fun I'm sure you were havi…"

"Sorry! Twilight I am soo sorry!" Scootaloo spun around, cutting Dash off. "Please, can I get back to living with Dash again!?"

"Only if you apologise to Fluttershy and clean up this mess." The pile of books mumbled. "Then by all means, please, get out."

"SWEET!" Scootaloo turned to Dash. "Finally I can have some fun back in my life."

"Not so fast squirt. From now on, you have to at least get c's in school, else I take the scooter away."

"NOOOO!" Scootaloo fell to her knees screaming up at the cieling. "Why! Suddenly you've become totally lame!"

Dash ignored her. "Next, adjust the attitude. Else, I'm not going to teach you to fly."

Scootaloo's jaw dropped in shock. "Worst day ever…"

Scootaloo jerked the controler to the side in excitement as she planted her crosshairs right on Dash's head. "HEADSHOT! YEAH!" She screamed out.

"Pfffttt...lucky…" Dash snarled back.

"Whatever, five times is all skill noob." Scootaloo playfully jeared back.

Dash snickered. "Yeah I guess it is. Thanks for earning the money for a new hoofbox, squirt."

"Yeah, it's cool. It was worth it." Scootaloo flipped a hoof over her shoulder dismissively. "Sorry I broke your trophies, and set your Wonderbolt outfit on fire."

"It's whatever. Twi fixed all my stuff up with her magic, and I got a new uniform issued." Dash shrugged, "no big deal." She hesitated, glancing over. "Hay, uhm, Scoots?"

"Yeah?" The filly snickered as she fragged Dash, then glanced sideways in irritation. "Hay, pay attention! It's no fun if you don't at least try to dodge."

"Sorry, Scootaloo…" Dash squirmed uncomfortably.

"For what? Not dodging? I don't want your apology, I want you to fight back!"

"No...for calling you a chicken." Dash ran a hoof through her mane. "I didn't mean it, ok?"

Scootaloo paused, looking down at her tail as she played with the tip for a moment. "It's cool, alright? Just teach me how to fly. Then...nopony can ever call me that stupid nick again. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. We'll start tomorrow."

"Hay, Dash. Uhm...what took you so long to come and get me?" Scootaloo set the controller down, wringing her tail nervously.

Dash hesitated briefly, images of that week passed through her mind in a flurry. She glanced down and off to the side, I can't tell her I was crying in a corner, I'd never live it down… "Uhm...I spent a bit of time with Fluttershy, doing eh...special training." I spent half that week locked in a room with angel bunny doing sensitivity training! For you squirt...

"Ah, alright, I got it...we're cool." Scootaloo smirked, HEADSHOT! The hoofbox rang out as she glared over triumphantly.  
of it.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Dash grabbed her controler. "No mercy! I'm going to destroy you!"  
"Phhhttt...rage harder noob…" They glared their challenge at each other. Loving every minute

Authers note: this was my very first story, but I forgot to Publish it first


End file.
